once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Inner Demons/@comment-24950802-20150119203303
Delayed seepage is nom. I have plenty to go around if Prima needs it so bad. Oh and of course the word "erect" is present later on in the same paragraph. You typed this episode with just one hand, didn't you, Joe? Why on earth would a bully want a teddy bear? Don't those two things kinda contradict each other? Is it a gay bully? What the hell kinda world do we live in if gays can be bullies? Stick to the fucking status quo, you fairies. "There's something I can do to help that – come with me." This is gonna end with some awkward 2-minute sex sesh. "were seen inside in the previous episode" you include this in the narrative? Seems wrong somehow... Moo I guess. Why do we use and abuse the expression "Moo"? Why we so obsessed with moo? Boy I wanna know. Lyin' that we're sexin' moo when everybody knows it's clear that we're upset with moo. Finally found a cow that we couldn't impress, last chat in the world still couldn't get this. "before tearing Joe's shirt open a little; enough to reveal his bare chest." Yep there's a sexy visual right there. I wonder if he's smooth... does Joe trim his chest hair like I do mine? Is James gonna rub it? I bet his nipples get all hard... Ok now I'm typing with one hand. "He then takes the knife and begins to carve into the young man's flesh." Oh yes harder baby harder PIERCE ME! Oh. Psychological torture. Haunted by regrets. Way to kill the foreplay. Lol Kim K. That was cool. So you saw that disgusting oily fat ass too? Guess we never really talked about it. She looked so fucking gross. Why was she coming out of a trash bag too? And that hair... Ugh. Put your clothes back on, Kim Kardashian, nobody fucking wants to see that. So, are they actually gonna get the guys back this episode? I figure it kinda makes sense, since it's a 12-episode season and this is episode 6 and there's gotta be more drama with the villains in Storywik, right? I guess I'll find out. Joanna/Silvia is still a thing. Of course they're strolling along the graveyard. Is it me or are these episodes getting bigger? Didn't they use to run for like three medium-sized paragraphs? I think so. Please go back to that. Thank you. Oh hi Ben. Nice of you to make an appearance. Of course Joe feels immensely bad for your dying and what not because you were such great friends in the five minutes you spent together. No I get it Joe still blames himself for Jdg98 and he's a good person overall, it could've been any nameless, faceless extra to die and he'd still feel bad about it. I'm just poking fun at random stuff because I can, I guess. I thought you'd used "bizarro" wrong but I looked it up and I guess not, it works. So, exactly how does adoption work in the United States? Do Joe and Emma and Emma Swan (OMG I JUST GOT THE NAME REFERENCE LOLOLOLOL I'm slow) just stay with several families for trial periods of time, is that it? Cos here in Portugal, adoption is pretty one-way and irrevokable. If you legally adopt a kid, they're yours for life. Which is kinda how it should be, right? How fucking awful do you gotta be to adopt a kid and then give it back just because you have one of your own, like what happened with Emma S.? Anyway... Pouch in the cleavage. What's with all the oversexualized visuals in this episode? Is it all on me? Am I just a pervert? Oh she plans to kill Joe, Josh and the random fairy and then, what, she goes to the other land and wins over Lady's affection? I love how crazy crazy people are. Like, stop being so crazy and stop to think for a minute. Your plan is coo coo Susan. At least with Cora we knew she had more up her sleeve than meeting with her daughter. Barbara Hershey sure didn't know that though, poor thing. So was this episode just inspired by "Breaking Glass"? Oh wow James was nailed through the forehead... That's actually quite intriguing. Wondering what happened there. Maybe the next episode is centric to him. Ah it's Peep. Well fuck. Ohai Jdg98, long time no missing you. Can you believe "Love Is in the Air" peaked at #7? Wtf world? Sigh Joe and Emma. Just like Emma and Lily. "Betrayals" that aren't really betrayals and are blown out of proportion. Oh God damn it Joanna you couldn't just mind your own business? And why wasn't there a bloody protection spell or something over the Modem? Why would it just be left unguarded? Did I miss something? Ok Jdg98 has come and gone. Phew. Didn't wanna have to deal with that for much longer. Beanstalk. Noted. Cool episode, but for some reason I actually enjoyed the other ones prior to this one better. :P Renady's episode was neat.